Insomnia
by Mrs. Potter Chance
Summary: Sasha can't sleep. She crawls to Mel's bed and something starts happening to the girl's brain and heart. Look, I suck at summaries so please give me a chance. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so, this is my first piece of writing for a Bunheads fanfiction. I already have the whole story planned out but I will only start writing it and post it if I actually get some good feedback and know that people like the idea. So, yes, please read and review. Ok, thank you so much. Btw, English is not my native language so forgive me for any spelling mistakes.**

* * *

-Mel? –Sasha asked tentatively as she tried to wake her friend up with light touches on her arm. –Mel! Come on!

Melanie grunted something.

_Still nothing. Geez, how long does it take to get this girl up?_

-Mel! – Sasha practically shouted.

-What? What?

Mel was finally up. Well, at least it certainly looked like it. She had her eyes opened and she was talking. But Sasha knew better. She stick a finger in her mouth and then in Melanie's ear. The other girl finally came to life and almost slapped her friend.

-Oh, good, you're up – Sasha said sarcastically.

-Yeah, wonder why… -Mel looked at the clock on her nightstand. 02:47am. –Why in the world would you wake me at this time?

-Oh, you know, I thought we could rent a movie, have a little picnic outside, maybe light up some candles… Why the hell do you think I woke you up?!

-Insomnia? Still?

When she saw her friend nodding, Mel pushed her blanket aside. Made enough room for Sasha's tiny and slim body and waited for the girl to get comfortable. She wrapped her friend with her right arm and let it stay on top of the other girl's torso. When she was finally going back to sleep again, a small and sort of distant voice spoke.

-Hey, Mel?

-Yeah? –was all she could respond.

-Thanks.

-Anytime –Melanie meant this last word. She knew it could literally be at any time. More than once she had received a text from Sasha asking if she could come over since she couldn't sleep and most of the times all the girls had a sleepover, Sasha ended up crawling to Mel's bed. This was one of those times.

As Ginny and Boo slept on the floor next to them, Sasha took one last look at her friends face, thanking her mentally for all she had done for her. Only next to Melanie could Sasha get some decent sleep. She had wondered why a few times, but had never really given much thought to it. She figured it was best to enjoy it than to ruin it by trying to analyze the situation. So, she pushed her friend's arm tighter and closed her eyes, hoping this would be a good night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This the 2nd chapter and I like how story's developing so far. Please review it.**

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet when Mel woke up. It had been about four hours since Sasha had joined her and she couldn't sleep anymore. She sneezed when the girl's black hair got in her nose and tried to get off of bed, only to find her arm tightly against Sasha's tummy. Not wanting to disturb one of the other girl's rare nights of decent sleep, she didn't move a muscle, being only to properly breathe and do nothing else for the next two hours, while her friend slept peacefully.

Sasha finally began to move, arm by arm, leg by leg and about five minutes of letting her stretch every single muscle she could possibly need to stretch, Mel finally moved to another position, a much more comfortable one. Now facing the ceiling, she waited for Sasha to speak up, like she usually did. She waited and waited and about twenty minutes later, when she could not wait any longer, she got up.

-Oh, you don't get impatient as easily as I thought – Sasha said with a smirk.

-You made me wait 20 minutes for that? Honestly, your definition of having fun is much different than mine.

Mel turned her back on her, jumping over the other two girls who still slept one her bedroom's floor.

-Why are you so mad? It's rather inordinate.

-Inordinate?! Wow, looks like you can actually speak properly and have nice vocabulary.

-Yeah, you should try it one of these days.

-Oh, ah ah, that's gold.

-No, that's what your grandpa was searching for in Brazil in 1500.

Sasha faced her friend who was now looking at her quizzically.

-I have a History paper due Thursday, I've been doing some research – she explained.

-Ok, let's stop this. Want some breakfast?

-I sure could eat something.

-You sound like a farm girl from Missouri.

-And you look like one.

Mel slapped her friend's arm, laughing while she did it, and headed downstairs. She took out a couple of trays, put a bowl on each one of them and headed for the living room.

-Bring the milk, spoons and the cereal, if you don't mind – she shouted at her friend while making herself comfortable in front of the TV.

-Are we seriously going to watch TV?

-Do you have any better suggestions?

-We could go get a drink.

-It's 8 in the morning, you alcoholic!

-Fine, let's watch some crappy show with some crappy people on it.

-You do know that that's what most people do for fun, right?

-Well, most people are obviously dumb as fuck.

-Wow, okay…

They sat down next to each other, facing the TV while eating their breakfast. Once every two minutes, Sasha would make a comment on how the show could never possibly be real and how dumb the people who watched it had to be to actually enjoy it. Melanie rolled her eyes every time Sasha's mouth opened and thanked God when it shut closed again.

About an hour later and several unpleasant comments later, they heard Ginny and Boo coming down. The four girls sat on Mel's couch, talking and joking for several hours until it was time for ballet. They headed to Madame Fanny's studio, where most of the students already awaited her, and started getting dressed, leaving an extra twenty minutes to warm up.

When Michelle showed up instead of their beloved teacher, the girls weren't at all surprised. Ginny simply asked:

-So… Where to this time?

Michelle shrugged as she looked at her class.

-Who knows? She might be trying to find the way to India or becoming a nomad, I think she heard they discovered fire somewhere.

While all the kids were laughing, Sasha silently walked over to Boo, nodding to her and waiting while she searched for something in her phone.

-She's in Hawaii, Michelle. She said that she needed to find some good cayenne pepper for her eggs.

-Let me guess, facebook?

Boo only nodded sadly while Michelle turned to the pianist, smiling like a little kid in a candy shop.

-Well, let's get started, then. Plié, demi-plié…


	3. Chapter 3

-Why can I only sleep when I'm next to you? – Sasha finally dared to ask. The girls were getting to Boo's home and the other two friends had gone to check up on Boo's brother.

Mel was against the counter and was taken extremely aback by this question. She had given it some thought once but, now, she couldn't utter a single word. She just shrugged, trying to show her friend that she didn't know and didn't really care about it. Sasha turned around, walking over to the broom closet where she had once hidden from her parents when she had gotten back from Joffrey.

-Yeah, I don't know really know either…

-I'd be surprised if you did.

-What's that supposed to mean?

-Well… If you did know, you'd actually know something and that would establish some sort of record – Melanie said with a smirk. She just loved to pick on her friends, especially Sasha.

-Sure, whatever. What are you doing tonight?

-Not sleeping with my brother, I'm not.

-Good to know. Can you come over?

When Mel nodded and uttered something Sasha couldn't exactly understand since Melanie's mouth was loaded with cookie dough, the blue eyed girl simply smiled.

-Oh, and bring something to eat, my parents didn't have time to shop.

-Too busy with re-decorating?

-You have no idea. They moved from the living room to the kitchen. Soon enough they'll move to the garden and will have to call the gardener again. I bet my dad wouldn't mind – Sasha said in the middle of several giggles.

_It's so weird how okay she's with all this. I'd be freaking out if my dad did half the things hers does._

-Okay, eight o'clock, I'll be there.

-Merci my good friend – and with those words, Sasha was out the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay, I'm here, come to the door, if you will**

**Hide now!**

As Melanie read her text, she only had time to jump and hide behind some bushes before she saw Mrs. Torres bursting out from the front door, closing it with a loud noise behind her. About five seconds later Mr. Torres was running after her, but he only had time to see her get in her BMW and drive away.

Mel waited for her friend's father to go inside the house again and, when she was about to get up from the place where she had been hiding for several minutes, she heard someone's distinct voice.

-Are you peeing over there?

-Oh, hilarious.

-You know me. Come on in. Or, wait, should you text me first? Seriously, why didn't you ring the bell?

-'Cause I'd probably have to face your parents and their argument. No, thanks…

-Right. Come on up, Ginny's already here and Boo's on her way.

-Cool. Wait, when did you invite them? They were upstairs.

-Technology's a fantastic thing, Mel.

Melanie simply rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs, hearing Ginny's voice as she reached Sasha's bedroom door.

-Who are you talking to? – Mel said while opening the door loudly, trying to scare her blond friend.

-Shsh, I'm on the phone! Yes. Yes. No, I won't do that again. Come on! Yes. Okay. Sure, I'll get some. Okay. Okay! Okay, see you.

-Your mum?

-Nope, my dad. He's getting all over the place with this stupid wedding. God, it's like I'm dealing with two children making tantrums over a stupid freaking toy.

-You mean your dad and your mum?

-Yeah, duh!

-Okay, this is definitely too much for me.

-What did you expect? All you have to deal with is your smelly brother!

-And I've got my hands full already. Just today I made my mum believe I saw him hanging out with some potheads.

-No! Oh, come on Mel, don't you think that's too much?

-What? No, not at all. This way, we have a ride from ballet for another month and a half. Be happy, be proud!

-You punished Charlie again? – Boo asked as she entered the room. – Come on Mel, that's so mean!

-Why does everybody keep saying that? I never heard you complain when he would give you a ride home…

-Okay, let's wrap up this Charlie talk! Geez, you guys really can be boring… So, what shall we do tonight? – Sasha finally asked.

-Don't know… Watch a couple of movies? – Mel suggested.

-Eat a bunch of junk food? – Ginny pointed out.

-Get our homework done for Monday? – Boo gave her idea.

-God... It really is exhausting to hang out with you! No, let's go out, have some fun, drink some beer…

-Yeah, okay, sounds good.

_Wow, easier than I thought!_ Sasha said to herself.

-Ok, let's go then.

As Melanie reached for her bag, which was standing right next to Sasha, she noticed her friend had this really confused look on her friend. She looked at her curiously, noticing perhaps not for the first time how entrancing her blue eyes were.

_Okay, what's happening? Why's Mel so close? Why is it so hot in here? The window's open, it shouldn't be this hot. Really, it feels like a million degrees in here! And why's Mel looking like that? And since when are her eyes this brown? Wait, since when do I notice Mel's eyes?! Okay, what the fuck's happening here? And how come I'm the only one who's hot? They're all wearing sweaters. Mel could take off hers, it wouldn't hurt anyone… Wait, what? No, Mel shouldn't take off her sweater. Nobody should! Actually, no one should move right now so I can think. And why the hell am I thinking so much about Mel? About Mel and her big brown eyes, her skinny long legs, the way they must look underneath those skinny brown jeans… Wow, no! No, no, no, no, do not go there. Okay, what's happening Sasha? Oh, shit, I haven't talked for some time. God, I must look like an idiot! Okay, time to wrap this up. I wish I could wrap Mel up with my arms. No, forget that! Seriously, what's going on?_

-Sasha? Are you okay?

-What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm great. I just got a little hot suddenly. Early menopause, what am I going to do about it, right?

-Sure, crazy girl. Okay, let's go, it's getting late.


	4. Chapter 4

-Yeah… Some night out! Like I said, your definition of fun is rather different than mine.

-I agree – Ginny pointed out.

They had been sitting on the sand, staring as the ocean's waves kissed the shore and got rejected, coming back each time, never giving up. Sasha spoke as she took another sip of her beer:

-It's different. It's highly philosophical if you come to think about it.

-During all this hours I came to think that you're highly high, that's what – Mel continued poking her.

-No, I mean it. The way the waves always come back, they refuse to stay back and simply watch the shore. No, they come, and they get thrown away, coming again, getting rejected once more.

-Then the waves are dumb. If they keep getting rejected, why should they continue coming back? They should go and find some other shore, one that doesn't reject them.

-But they insist! That must mean this shore has got something special! You can't just go and forget about something or someone if you truly believe it's something or someone out of the ordinary, a one and only.

Ginny turned to Boo with a questioning look upon her face. What the hell was the matter with their friends? Boo just shrugged, she also didn't know what had gotten into them.

-Okay, you're clearly drunker than we thought; maybe it's time to get you home – Ginny suggested.

-Take Mel home, I'm as sober as a cupcake – Sasha replied.

-As a cupcake? Really? Okay, let's go girls, time for bed. For the both of you!

Melanie got up without making a fuss while Sasha, on the other hand, remained lying down, trying to make something close to a sand-angel. They had been out of the house for hours, doing nothing special. All they had done that night was to buy some beer, drive to the beach and sit, looking at the ocean and, once in a while, say something that didn't really mean a thing. No one questioned why Sasha had taken them there; they knew she was simply trying to relax from all the tension of the things that were going on at her house.

When Boo finally got Sasha to get up and walk for a few short inches, it was clear that she was in no condition of driving the car back home. And, unfortunately, neither was Mel.

_God, they're as drunk as Haymitch! _Boo thought as she put one of Sasha's arms around her neck.

So, now that the only two girls who actually knew how to drive a car were as drunk as Amy Winehouse, all they had left was the option to walk home. And, since Sasha's house was about three miles away from where they were, and neither one of their drunk friends could make a run for it (or even walk straight for more than three seconds), Ginny and Boo agreed it would be best to simply wait for them to sober up. And little did they know that the beach's actually a pretty good place to sleep if you have a sweater to use as a pillow.

x-x-x-x-x

As the sun forced its way in through her closed eyelids, Melanie slowly started to wake up. Her head ached like it had never ached before, not even when she spent a whole weak at home with a severe flew, and the mouth full of sand wasn't helping. She even had sand glued to her cheek which must've meant that she had been drooling during the night. _Ugh, disgusting!_ She spit out as much sand as she could before she started to sit up and look at her figure. She was covered in sand all over her body. She tried to open her eyes a bit more to try and find her friends but the way the sun shone above her head made it a really difficult task. Some moments later, after trying to recover from the initial shock, Mel finally got up, turning on her feet to look for her friends.

Right by her side were several empty cans of beer, which made her feel even worse about what had had happened last night. The whole night had turned into a big blur, and she could only remember certain moments. Trying to put that behind her, she opened her eyes a little more, seeing Ginny and Boo lying next to each other extremely close. _That's odd._ Not giving it much thought, she turned to go look for Sasha, who was a bit farther from the other three girls and strangely close to the water. She smiled as she looked at her friend and walked up to her to see if she was the only one up.

-Mel… Mel… - Sasha whispered in between long breaths.

Thinking her friend was already up and noticing her presence, Mel crouched next to her, poking her arm to joke around a bit.

-Come on Sash, get up!

Sasha's eyes began to slowly open, trying to adjust to the bright light she was not yet accustomed to.

-Oh, shit, you were still asleep! – she heard Mel's voice say in a tone too high for her mood.

Only then did she notice her friend crouching next to her, her hand kindly placed on her arm, her eyes showing extreme concern. _Gosh, she has such beautiful big brown eyes…_

-You have pretty eyes, you know? – Sasha said in a somewhat childish voice.

Melanie simply laughed, assuming the girl was still drunk from last night's little adventure.

When Sasha heard her laugh, that was it for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of her parted lips. She wanted them so much. _Her lips look so kissable. I wish I could kiss her lips. I want to kiss her lips. I want it just as much as Lohan seems to want to stay in prison. I really want. I should, shouldn't I? Yeah, I definitely should._

And, with no more thought given to it, Sasha pressed her lips against her friend's, noticing how wet they seemed to be. Mel didn't pull away instantly, no, only after a few seconds. She looked confused, like she didn't know what had just happened. And Sasha didn't really feel like explaining it so she did what she always did best: she pretended she didn't care and went back to sleep. At least, that's what it looked like.

Melanie got up on her feet and walked to the place where she had been sleeping all night. She looked for a can of beer that wasn't already open and, when she found what seemed to be the last one, she sat down looking as the waves started to get greedy and come more and more up the shore each time. _I don't care how early it is, this totally deserves some beer, _she thought as she saw her blue eyed friend's legs get wet and how she didn't even move a muscle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, yes, I know, I'm a bit late considering my usual posting schedule but I was away on vacation and I didn't have access to the internet. Once again I ask you to please review, even if you don't like it or if you think there's something not right with it, just so I know what way to go with this. Again, thank you for the attention, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Not much happened that day. As Ginny and Boo woke up and saw their friend drinking beer at 10 am, they knew something wasn't right. At least they hoped that was it. 'Cause, it was either this or Mel was turning into the next Red Foo.

They approached her, who till then didn't seem to have noticed them, and Ginny sat next to her.

-Hey – Ginny began.

-Don't even. Go wake up Sasha and let's go home.

-Ok… - they weren't sure of why Mel was acting like this but they knew it couldn't be good.

So, when everybody was awake and practically sober, they returned to Sasha's car and, one by one, each girl was left in front of their home. When Mel was the only one left in the car, sitting right next to Sasha, she was unsure if she should say anything or simply keep quiet as she had been for the entire road trip. Luckily, Sasha wasn't one to give much thought to all this kind of crap.

-So, do you want a ride for ballet later?

-Nah, I'm fine, don't worry, I have Charlie.

-Ok, call if you need anything.

-You too.

With those as her last words, Mel got out of the car. She walked to her front door and, just when she turned to say goodbye to her blue eyed friend, she only caught a glimpse of her. She had driven away as soon as Mel had gotten her legs out of her car.

X-x-x-x-x

**Hey. What's going on?**

**What do you mean?**

**You're weird. You were weird all day.**

**No, I wasn't. **

**Yeah, you were. Specially around Sasha.**

**You're making stuff up. Now come on, get dressed, I'm coming by to pick you up.**

Ginny tossed her phone on her bed. She knew something wasn't right. And, as much as Mel tried to deny it, she was certain. And she became even more certain when they arrived at the ballet studio and Sasha looked at Mel and this last one moved her eyes to the floor, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

-Yeah, you're weird.

-Shut up – Mel whispered, poking her arm with her bag.

Ballet class went by with no more conversation between the girls about Mel's behavior but the tall girl noticed the constant exchange of worried glances between Boo and Ginny. She didn't want them to know what was going on but, as much as she tried to get Sasha out of her mind, that simply wasn't happening. She didn't want her friends to worry, she was never one of those girls who can only feel good about themselves if they're constantly under the spotlight. But still, she knew she had to talk to someone about this – whatever **this** meant – or else she'd probably have to admit herself in a mental facility.

While all the girls were getting dressed after class, Melanie, intentionally, let herself take longer than usual, trying to delay the moment when she had to walk out of those doors.

-Hey, how're you getting home?

-Hmm, I think I'll just walk.

-What about Charlie?

-Jesus, Ginny, I don't give a damn about Charlie. Once he sees I'm not here, he'll just turn around and go straight home.

-Oh, ok… Anyway, I guess I'll be going, then.

As she made her way out of the changing rom, Ginny grabbed Boo's arm and dragged her out alongside her. Mel knew they'd talk about her outburst but she simply couldn't bring herself to care about it at that particular moment. She saw Sasha silently approaching her and she wasn't feeling like dealing with her and her haughtiness. So, she, very promptly, turned her back on her blue eyed friend before the girl could even utter a single word.

That was enough for Sasha. She knew when to stop and when people were – oh so obviously – avoiding her. She turned on her feet and finished changing. She then left, taking one last look at the girl she had been spending every waking minute of the past few days thinking about. With a sigh, she walked over to her car and drove away.

Without even noticing it, Melanie was left alone in the poorly lit room, leaning against a locker with an "s" on its door. She laughed at the irony of the whole situation and grabbed her bag to finally leave. This was one of her favorite places in the whole town, it could be really quiet. When making her way out the door, she heard some weird and very distinctive sounds coming from the back of the building.

-Oh how original, making out on the back of a ballet school. So very teenagy – Mel said with her arms crossed in front of her. She was trying to sound casual and like Michelle but she knew she had failed miserably, she had probably sounded too harsh. – Not that I have anything against it, don't worry. But there are little kids here and well, you know…

-Ok, mum, thanks for the lecture – Michelle said with a little smirk, not at all sorry about what was happening. With a single glare from her, Godot left and Michelle was left alone with her much younger student.

-So, little miss, what are you still doing here? – Michelle asked while trying to make herself more presentable.

-Seriously? Don't you think I should be the one asking the questions here?

-You don't have the wisdom. Now, want to tell me what was all that in class?

-I don't know what you're talking about – Mel replied, trying to look as confident as possible.

-Yeah, I think you do. Not even when you're watching a ping pong match do your eyes move around so much, you looked like you were on the hunt. Wait, you're not, are you? That would actually explain a lot… Yeah, a quiet town is just the perfect place to hide from the feds.

-You seem to know quite a lot about that…

-Don't change the subject miss. Why are you hiding from the feds? And why hasn't anyone turned you in? Is there any reward for your arrest? I could use the extra money.

-What?! Michelle, I'm not hiding from the feds! I'm not some Al Capone and this isn't the 30's.

-Oh, right. Wait, why are you here?

-I was just a little late.

-You're never late. You're Melanie and your brother's Charlie and I've never seen him wait here for you for more than 10 seconds!

-Yeah, but I texted Charlie not to come get me.

-Why?

-I just felt like walking.

-You're Melanie! You hate walking!

-True…

-So, what is it? Girl problems?

-Yeah, it's Sash – Wait, what?! How did you know that I'm, you know…

-I didn't, I just took an educated guess. But you're pretty obvious, just so you know. So, Sasha?

-I'm not obvious! Wait, am I? Do you think anyone else knows? God, I didn't even know it. How come you knew it?

-Eh, I have a gift. So, do you want to tell me what's going on? Or am I just going to have to guess? You already know I'm pretty good at this charade thing.

**-**Sure, I guess it's for the best. Plus, you probably know all about it…

-What's that supposed to mean?

-Oh, please, Michelle, your little dating shifts? You simply forgot to mention that half of them were girls.

-How did you find out?

-I have my own sources.

-Hmm, you're quite a detective. You should pursue it as a career.

-I'll keep my options open.

-So, girls. Sasha. Ginny?

-What? No, God no!

-What, Ginny ain't half bad.

-Not my cup of tea.

-Yeah, you like them taller.

-Oh shut it, Ani DiFranco.

-Nice. You still haven't told me what the problem is.

-Sasha kissed me.

-That's it?

Mel was stunned. _That's it? Does she have any idea what that means? I'm going crazy over this and my blood pressure is probably on its limit and her answer is "that's it?"?!_

-Yeah.

-Out of the blue? Tell me the whole story.

So Mel did. She started with her and Sasha's little and – not so – meaningless sleepovers and went all the way to the morning at the beach.

-And you're telling me that you had absolutely no idea that she's into you? God, you're blind.

-What? No, I'm not. And no, she's not.

-Deny it as much as you want, you know it's true. She's such a flirt and you're the lonely heart, give it a chance for your love to start.

-Did you just quote a Jonas Brother's song?

-Maybe. Kind of. This was a sad moment for human kind.

-You got that one right.


End file.
